


Sweet Dreams

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Brief mention of self-mutilation, F/M, Female Kaz, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Lime, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Big Boss *really* needs to quit eating those midnight snakes before bed!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C0104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0104/gifts).



> A request fic/gift for my friend C0104! She wanted some female Kaz seducing Big Boss, so here we go. 
> 
> All just for fun~

Maybe an upset stomach from that midnight snack—fried snakes, in his case—were to blame?

Tossing and turning, Big Boss finally opened his bleary eye. His partner, apparently still awake, offered a gentle smile in response. He'd feel slight guilt if his moving about was to blame for waking them up—especially when they had to get up together at 0500 hours to train fresh-faced MSF recruits.

"Are you alright?" That low voice, and those blonde locks...

"Joy...? Wait...Eva?" Snake squinted as his good eye adjusted to the darkness, to that cute blonde laughing in response.

"I warned you not to eat all that food, Boss." She made a face, wrinkling her nose as her laughter died down from her side of their bed. "Let's try to get some sleep, eh?"

Realization hitting as his heart skipped a beat, John bolted upright in bed. His cold sweat wasn't a result of the Caribbean weather. "Ka—Kaz?! Why... _How_..."

Sitting upright alongside her CO, her arms crossed against her breasts. Wearing one of Snake's white t-shirts as pajamas, Kazuko's brows furrowed. "What's gotten into you? You don't have to act like it's the first time you've seen me!" She huffed for good measure, "Are my aviators really _that_ much of a trademark?"

His mouth wasn't working properly, dumb mutterings and noises offered in place of words. This  _had_ to be a dream, or hallucination. Maybe he hit his head in the middle of a mission? Perhaps John was currently snoring away in MSF's medical wing, his personal medic—MSF's best—keeping a close eye on Vic Boss...

Although, a concussion or coma was the  _last_ thing Big Boss needed in his line of work!

A slight shake of his head, Snake decided, regardless, that a smoke to calm his puzzled nerves was in order. He reached over to the nightstand, pulling out a cigar and his clunky lighter from the drawer—Slim arms suddenly wrapped around his bare waist, a finger tracing the real scar that Jack had recently thrust, deeply, into his body. The false one to hide his since discarded jigsaw for protection hadn't been tangible enough, didn't feel real enough, to his liking.

"Not gonna offer me one?", she had teased, her hug tightening. One hand ever so slowly reached up to caress his beard, bristly hair making contact with her nimble fingers.  

Clearing his throat, he meet her amused gaze out of the corner of his eye. Blue at blue. "You don't smoke that often, Kaz."

Her lips drawn in a mock-pout, Snake's tee hung off the side of a shoulder. The shirt a few sizes too large for Miller, if she had sat differently, he'd have a rather nice view of her breasts. "I'm stuck with MSF's paperwork while you risk your life day in and out! The least you could do is offer me stress relief when I'm constantly worried about you!"

"Kaz, I radio you once an hour _at least_." Unlit cigar between his teeth, Snake began grumbling. "And that's _real_ rich, coming from the lunatic who nearly blew us both to smithereens."

Curious why he was met with silence to their usual bantering, Snake turned just as Kaz repositioned herself to grind—

Eye wide, the cigar had fallen from his mouth. Unable to protest before a gentle weight pressed against his body, grinding against his erection. "The hell are you doing...?"

"You're the one in need of stress relief tonight, Snake." Smirking with eyes full of love, Kaz shook her head as hair fell against her shoulders. Tugging, nibbling, at a nipple with her teeth. She was careful not to open up his scar while ensuring she left an obvious love bite—He'd have to think twice before heading into the field wearing Naked Camo!

"And I know the best way to help." Her tongue swirled around the crook of his neck, desperately holding back giggles at Big Boss shuddering underneath her.

"I—I'm fine. Really." Voice faltering, a betrayal to himself, Snake groaned as one of Kaz's hands began their descent, past hard abs, past slight brown curls... 

Not another word from him, Kaz decided then and there, her tongue demanding entrance and quickly tangling with Snake's own. The older of the couple groaned loudly due to Kazuko's skilled hands, his teeth grazing her ear while whispering, "Panties off. Now."

"They already are." Kaz smirked, pleased with herself at lowering Snake's defenses. Wrapping her arms around Snake's neck while adjusting her hips at their union—together, they began rocking back and forth, alongside soft moans and grunts. Her lips and tongue feverishly crashed against Snake's.

A little motivation was all Snake needed to properly relax.

* * *

Blinking awake, John carefully shifted his position to face Kaz. Memories of her soft, roaming, hands and warm mouth—and body—a rather pleasant memory, he couldn't help the slight tent within his boxers—nor did he bother to stop a content sigh from escaping his lips.

"What were you dreaming about there, Boss?" A familiar—decidedly male—voice next to him teased; Kaz was offering a sleepy grin.

Against chuckles and being pulled into a hug, Snake's XO immediately, happily, responded by wrapping his arms around Big Boss. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Kaz."

Miller winked while making a show of grinding his crotch into his partner's, moaning slightly. "You _could_ always show me~"

Unable to hide his dopey grin for much longer, Snake pulled Kaz into a deep and lingering, messy, French kiss. Their clock reading 0345, Big Boss was pleased they had plenty of time to privately enjoy a good morning together.


End file.
